Let the blind girl see
by My heart lays on paper
Summary: I made this up in two days still not finished but working on it, also let me know what you guys think.


Let The Blind Girl See

I pressed my soft fingers against the paper indented with holes that were letters for me. I was born blind and this was the only way I could read by these holey papers. I growled at the hands pressing mine against the paper, Valerie, the woman my mom paid to take care of me at school, I go around fine without her, but my mom insisted I take her everywhere with me. "Valerie go take a break I'm fine, please." She hesitated at leaving me alone in the classroom. Everyone had left the lass to lunch. Without anymore hesitation she left me. I kept my hands reading the history page. In elementary people had thought I wouldn't pass school, but for five straight years I got straight A's. I sat there alone in the classroom remembering the day my mother woke me and told me my only friend Jonathan had been killed by an animal last year. I cried all the time. The only person I talked to now was Cody, he was another straight A student in Alaska's High school, and the only person that was fine with hanging out with a blind girl. The only person I did not really trust was the Cullen family. They moved from Forks Washington here at the beginning of the school year. Every time they walked past me their perfume gaged me. The one named Edward, and the other two Emmet and Jasper, would chuckle when they past me, The three girls Bella, Rosalie, and Alice would sigh and mock me with faces, Cody always told me what the faces looked like. This family hated me. Why? I don't even know. I walked independently from the classroom to the hall where Cody stood waiting for me like always, he grabbed my hand with his icy cold hands, and led me to the cafeteria. He handed me a plate with something on it. I smelt te perfume of the Cullens as they brushed by. I marched forward as a strong leg stopped my walking causing me to fall, the food smearing my shirt. I growled and stood "Why the hell did you do that? Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can tell who did it, you horrible people." I approached where I thought they stood when a securing hand grabbed my waist pulling me back. It was Cody I tugged at his cold, rock, hard arm. He whispered "Calm down, they're already leaving." I growled "Good." He chuckled and said let's go get you cleaned up. He pulled me by the hand back to the classroom where Valerie gasped "What happened?" I spoke before Cody could "The Cullen boys tripped me." She spoke "I will go get them and make them apologize." I sighed as she left the room. The loud speaker called out "Edward, Jasper, Emmet Cullen to the front office."

_Blind Girl_

I sat down and Cody grabbed a chair and sat next to me. I began asking him the regular questions about sight what it was like "What do you look like." He spoke back suddenly "I have gold eyes, gold long hair, and tall." I new that he was tall but I never knew what he looked like. He grabbed my waist again and held tightly. The door swung open crashing against the wall. A growl from Rosalie interrupted the room. "You got my family in trouble!" I hissed back at the invisible woman "Back off, if your boyfriend wouldn't have tripped me he wouldn't be in trouble." New arms grabbed me "Listen to me _blind girl_, if you make a stupid mistake again I will kill you." I growled back really pissed now "Call me that one more time and I will be dead." She growled and threw me across the room, how did she have so much strength. Rustling and growling filled the room. It got louder and closer to me until sharp points pierced my neck. I screamed at the heat that burned my body. Cody's voice filled my ears. "Look what you did!" Another voice "We need to get her to Carsile, he may be able to take the venom out." What was Edward doing here? The burning continued and voices stopped and nothing was worse than the burning in my heart.

First sight

I opened my eyes for the first time. Color and light filled my eyes. How was I seeing, I must be dead! I cussed out loud "Shit! My mom is gonna be so upset when she finds out I'm dead. Crap!" Voices spoke "Your not dead." I looked across the white room until I met gaze with a tall pale man, he had golden eyes, white hair and a sad expression. I asked "Then how an I see?" He replied "I don't know, the venom might have changed that." I cocked my head to the side and stared at the dust pieces floating around the air. "What venom, what's going on." Anger surged through my body. Tight arms pulled me back. I yelped and turned to see a curly blonde man. He growled "Be careful." I looked puzzled "Your Jasper?" He nodded and I turned "Where am I." The tall man spoke "I am Carsile, or Dr. Cullen, this is my home." I thought to myself the only family that hates me, has me at their house. I growled "I've got to get out of here. Where's Cody?" Carsile touched my shoulder and I pulled back my teeth shining "Back up." A growl followed my only two words. He did not budge but everyone else did. Many people crowded me and the doctor. Why did he not move, I sounded as scary as I probably looked. Another man spoke "He's waiting for you to calm down." I looked at the man that must be Edward. A pair of arms grabbed my waist, the only person that would do that would be Cody. I looked and sure enough it was him. He bent over and looked me in the eyes I asked "Did you always stare like this?" He smiled "You can see." I nodded and his arms clasped around me in a hug. With out thinking, I bit into him. He yanked back and looked at his shoulder dark blood seeped through his clothes. I stood straight and hissed at myself "Why did I do that." Carsile answered "He moved to fast you were scared." I asked frustration leaking into my voice "What's going on, why can I see, why an I react so fast, and why did I bite him." Carsile spoke slowly "Your not human anymore, Rose bit you and she was vampire."

Taking The News Harshly

I growled "That devil turned me into this, no way this is fantasy." I threw myself across the room ripping anything in my way. I flung myself out the door. I felt bodies running close behind me I sped up so I could lose myself in the forest. I fond a small tree with a hole straight through. I squished in and waited until the many bodies had passed by. I started to crawl out of the hole but my body got suck halfway through. I was so frustrated that a shiver went down my back. Instead of the short brown hair on my head, long hair grew out, it was black. Earnings popped out of no where, and my eyes shifted, I didn't know what olor but they changed. I yelped in fear, why was this happening? Edward and Jasper followed the noise towards my tree. Jasper spoke "Are you okay do you need help?" They thought I was human. This was perfect. I spoke in a shy voice "Yes please." Jasper and Edward walked up and grabbed my arms and yanked me out lightly so it wouldn't hurt a human. They pulled me to my feet. I smiled and spoke "Thank you." They nodded and said "Do you need help finding your way home?" I shook my head and started to walk away. I felt their intense eyes following me. I laughed way to low for anyone to hear. They crept slowly back into the brush. I calmed down, and my hair shrunk the earnings diapered, my eyes probably changed. Edward let out I silent growl and I turned , they stood there wide eyed staring at me. I spoke "What, did you really think I was gonna give myself up?" I started running again, until I caught the scent of something it was so sweet and attracting. My throat burned to find the smell. I crept through the bushes until the sweet smell was a few feet away. I shot out not knowing and the person in front of me fell to the ground. I bit her neck and drank a minute later I backed up and looked at the body. My throat roared for more blood that sat in her body, but when I looked closer at her and realized this woman wasn't some stranger, this was my mother. I backed up and stared at the body, it was my own mother. I backed up and screamed to the sky, he blood made me crazy enough to kill my own mother. I felt like crying but I couldn't. My legs gave way and I fell to the ground next to her limp body. Edward, Carsile, and Jasper ran out of the bushes. I mumbled "I killed her, she's gone because of me." Carsile walked up and asked "Are you going to bite me?" I shook my head and his arms cradled me against his chest. I sobbed tearless sobs. They all started running back the way we came.

I Wanna Go To Hell

Carsile set me down on th white couch with gashes from when I last took off. A woman walked up to me, she had brown hair that was wavy, and golden eyes. She spoke "I'm Esme, she stuck out her hand as to shake mine, then she looked at my sad face and pulled her hand back. She spoke to Carsile in a whisper we could all hear "What happened?" I spoke before anyone else "I killed my own mother." She walked forward as to comfort me but I just buried my head in the sofa. A arm rapped around me slowly. I let out a low growl and a voice replied "Are you okay love?" I turned to Cody and stared into his golden eyes full of sorrow, I had a hint of hope in my eyes. That same shiver went down my back and long blonde hair crept down my back and my eyes defiantly changed. Carsile spoke "You can change your looks." I nodded not letting my eyes stray from Cody's. He stared into mine and I stared into his for three hours. My throat began to burn and I growled to myself "I deserve to go to hell." He shook his head "No, it was a mistake, did you know I killed my father?" I shook my head and he said "Yeah, first hunt I left and ended up killing him. I sat on the couch and hissed to myself 'I wanna go to hell' It was a good thing I didn't other wise I wouldn't have met you." I smiled and he did o. He spoke again "You need to hunt let's go." I shook my head "I don't wanna kill anyone else." He chuckled "No, the Cullens and I have a different diet, we prefer animal blood." He held out his hand just like he always would. I took his and we went out and hunted.

The Poor Boy

I was on the trail of a mountain lion when I found a boy on the ground a bigger man stood over him. He boy was still moving, but very little. I couldn't let him die. I had to change forms. The shiver went down m body my hair grew black and short, I shrunk and my eyes changed. I walked out and gasped "My brother!" The vampire stared at me a glint smile "I tried to stop the bear but I couldn't scare him off." I nodded sadly and he walked forward his red eyes gleaming with thirst. He asked "Would you like to stay for a while?" I smiled and then growled "Leave now." He chuckled "And you should scare me?" I growled and I grew a foot taller my eyes changed and my hair shortened "You should." He hissed and shot out at me knocking me over. I growled and fought against him. Sinking my teeth into his rock like body. He backed up but grabbed my arm and threw me against the tree.


End file.
